Exploration and production (E&P) of hydrocarbons in a field, such as an oil field, may be analyzed and modeled. The analysis and modeling may include sedimentary basin simulation, subsurface hydrocarbon reservoir charge modeling, geological modeling, subsurface rock formation petrophysical properties evaluation, and downhole fluid analysis. Based on the result of the analysis and modeling, hydrocarbons may be extracted from the field. Thus, accurate models are useful for the extraction of hydrocarbons.